Back To December
by flowerdrops
Summary: "So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time." A snowball fight with Potter and Black, ends up BAD :OneShot Marauders Era for challenges:


**Back to December  
Marauders Era  
Word Count: 1,048**

[-]

_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in_  
_front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothin but missin you_  
_Wishin I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_

_-Taylor Swift, **Back to December**_

[-]

Lily laughed. A beautiful tinkling laughed that would able to lit up the whole insides of anyone. Snape smiled a little, a stiff, unnatural smile that was in contrast to Lilys'.

It was in mid-december and everywhere they looked, there was snow. Hogwarts looked as if there was a big white towel draped on the roof. Whenever piles of snow dropped down from the sky on the Whomping Willow, it shook and the snow fell off of its' branches. Lily and Snape was laughing and chatting about what was going on at the moment in Hogwarts. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked towards the gates.

"Hey! Evans!" A haughty voice yelled behind them.

Lily turned around abruptly and Snape sighed and face-palmed. "What is it Snivellus?" A handsome dark haired boy sneered beside the boy in the glasses.

"Piss off," Severus muttered, wishing but knowing that it will never be granted, that both of them, Potter and Black, had never been born.

The 14-year-old boy with messy hair wagged a finger in front of Snape's face, "Mind the language, _Snivellus._"

"In fact, you really should get going, Potter. And you, Black." Lily said, while fingering her wand in her left pocket of her robes. Both boys seemed to have noticed this and both of them stiffened a little.

Sirius Black seemed to be the first one to return to normality. "Oooh," He said in a mocking voice. James Potter joined in too.

"Look at that, Sirius. Evans, are you really going to make sure that _Snivellus _is Ok? Because I'm not sure that he'll be any moment longer." James Potter said, smirking a little.

In her fury, Lily took her wand out and waved it. In a small circle around her, balls of snow began to rise. Snape backed away, looking horrified. With one swipe of her wand, the snowballs flew towards Black and Potter. The two of them ducked and threw their arms in front of their heads as the snowballs hit a tiny professor Flitwick and a few stragglers who began to curse like crazy.

"Sorry professor!" Lily yelled, as a two first years ran forward and pulled him up by the armpits.

"No worries, Evans. No worries." He mumbled as he stumbled a little and walked into the gates of Hogwarts.

James Potter smirked a little and bent down.

'Splat!' A snowball hit the side of Snape's face. Both James and Black burst out laughing and they both were holding their tummies to prevent themselves to sit in the snow. Even a small smile flickered on Lily's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Snape snarled and bent down too, the same time as Sirius did.

There was now another 'splat' and Snape staggered a little. There came a 'crunch' as his bottom hit the snow.

For the second time, Sirius and James doubled up laughing. Lily glared daggers at both of them. Both of them stopped at once. At that moment, the brown eyes of James Potter met her green ones.

There was one more swish of her wand and now it was the both boys that staggered towards the willow tree behind them. Snape now stood up, his knees shuddering as he grasped on Lily's shoulder for balance. His greasy hair was filled with snow and some parts of it were filled with mud.

He snarled as his knees finally stopped shaking like mad, and threw a ball of snow towards the mouth of James Potter. He gave a little 'ugh' as he spitted bits of snow out of his mouth.

Both him and Sirius glared at Snape.

"If you want it to be a snowball fight, then so it will be!" James yelled, bending down again. But before he could straighten up again, he got hit on the head by a snowball. Snape smirked as James' eyebrows knitted in frustration. But that smirk was soon gone as his greasy hair was once again filled by snow from Sirius. Sirius grinned. But he slipped a little as Lily yelled "Ha!", her gloves covered in snow.

She turned to Snape, thinking that he would've congratulated her on what she just did. But all he did was growl, "I was about to hit him!" Then he elbowed Lily out of his way.

_"Bity! Kicky! Snowy!  
Snowballs are flying,  
Potty, Blackie and Snivellus is fighty  
Lils' comes to help,  
But gets thrown outy!"_

Peeves cackled gleefully as he zoomed towards them.

"Fine if you don't want me to help, I'll go!" Lily shouted, giving Snape a very dirty look. Peeves blew a loud raspberry at her as she trotted up to the castle, nose in the air.

Snape stared blankly at the spot where Lily was, a look of surprise and horror on his face. Another snowball clashed on the side of his cheek, but he didn't care. He ran into the school yelling Lily's name madly, but she was nowhere to be seen.

[-]

Snape knocked on the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady who stood entrance of the Gryffindor Tower. "Lily, please come out. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He sobbed as he knelt down on the wall, the Fat Lady looked at him in disgust. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

But there was something that Snape didn't know. Sitting on the opposite side of that wall, was Lily Evans. Her head in her arms wishing with all her might that she would be able to forgive him. Forgive her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: This was written for _The Classic Disney Movie Challenge- FROZEN_ and _The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition- Relashio._**


End file.
